1. Field of the Invention
This invention is generally directed to lifesaving equipment of a type utilized in aquatic environments and, more specifically, to an inflatable rescue collar which is of a size to extend around the upper torso of an individual and which contains a reinforcing web strap.
2. History of the Related Art
In the field of water rescue and safety, there are a number of conventional devices which have been designed to facilitate victim flotation and emergency extraction of a victim from the water. The most basic lifesaving equipment is designed to be utilized by casting a flotation device to a victim in the water. Conventional lifesaving rings constructed of buoyant materials are standardly utilized at private and public swimming pools and on water craft. In some instances, such lifesaving rings or buoys are tethered to a throwline, allowing the rings to be pulled back to a side of a pool, shore or the deck of a boat once the victim has appropriately grasped the flotation ring. Such rescue equipment id generally used where a lifesaving victim has sufficient presence of mind to grasp the flotation device when it is thrown into the water.
There are, however, many instances or situations wherein a person in the water is unable to take affirmative action to assist in their own rescue. The victim may be injured, unconscious or panicked thus necessitating a rescuer to enter the water to provide lifesaving assistance. Many water rescues also take place far from shore where victims must be lifted into rescue water craft or aircraft. In many of the foregoing situations, there are two basic steps which are required to enable a successful rescue. First, the victim must be stabilized or secured. In an aquatic environment, this means that the victim must be made buoyant and supported in such a position that the victim can breathe, even if unconscious. Second, the victim must be safely lifted to a rescue vehicle without injury.
There are a number of prior art water rescue safety devices which are designed to provide victim stabilization, or flotation, and other devices that have been specifically designed for lifting. However, most such devices do not provide for both victim flotation and lifting. Although some rescue devices have been designed to provide both flotation and lifting, they are often not adequately designed or constructed to withstand the forces which are exerted when a person is pulled from the water during a rescue. Buoyant collars and the like which claim to be useful for lifting can fail when these stresses are exerted upon the collar due to the weight of the victim.
In applicants' previously issued patent, U.S. Pat. No. 5,348,504, an inflatable lifesaving apparatus is disclosed which is specifically designed to assist rescuers by providing an inflatable flotation device which may be easily placed around the upper torso of a victim and beneath their arms in such a manner that the victim is assured of floating in a face-up position. The apparatus also assured that the rescuer could remain out of the persons grasp by allowing a rescuer to approach and then maneuver the victim from the rear. The teachings of U.S. Pat. No. 5,348,504 are hereby incorporated herein by reference.
In another of applicants previously issued patent, U.S. Pat. No. 5,839,932, a multi-purpose rescue gear assembly is disclosed which includes a portable belt and storage pouches which house a flotation device and lift collar which can be used together in a rescue situation. The teachings of this patent are also incorporated herein by reference.
Additional examples of prior are aquatic rescue gear are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 634,445 to Wilde, U.S. Pat. No. 1,487,923 to DeVilbiss, U.S. Pat. No. 2,890,467 to Cowell, U.S. Pat. No. 3,710,409 to Davidson, U.S. Pat. No. 5,010,850 to Sailer, U.S. Pat. No. 5,279,386 to Cearley, U.S. Pat. No. 5,702,279 to Brown and U.S. Pat. No. 5,584,736 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,690,524 to Salvemini.